harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Letters to No One
This is just a short epistolary story. The main character is writing to, she believes, no one, but really the letters are being received by a Muggle girl in a hospital, who has suffered from a Dementor attack. September 8th, 1998 Dear Elody, I'm not sure what to write, you know? I don't think these letters should be humorous...because the situation I'm in, and maybe even the one you're in, is most definitely not amusing. So I think we can cross humor off the list of genres for these letters. But what about...I dunno, a journal? That might not be appropriate, however, for my current situation either. You see...the situation I'm in...it's not something to be explained in a letter, it's more of an explanation for a face-to-face conversation, which we'll probably never have. You see, Elody, I'm not...not normal. At my schools, I'm always different, I can do things...see things...change things...it's almost like...I don't know, this may seem stupid, but it's almost as if I'm...magical. Except, you know, I've read about witches and wizards, and you get accepted into schools at age 11. The thing is...I'm 15. I'm too old for all of this. You're probably wondering why I'm even writing these letters, to you, to nobody. It's because I care. That someone knows...about me and my situation, about me and my troubles... But thanks. Thanks for listening to this first letter. I hope to write again soon, El. Sincerely, Celia Merrickson September 11th, 1998 A small, fragile girl lie shaking in a hospital bed, her eyes sightless, her movements weak and unmotivated. "Dear Elody," read a tall woman resembling the girl. She continued to read the letter, while her daughter rocked back and forth, mumbling about nothing, her skin looking like an empty shell, reflecting on a spiritless thirteen year old. September 14th, 1998 Hey El- Woohoo, we've both survived another day. Sorry for possibly seeming masochistic. But I've just found out my boyfriend's a wizard. Yes, that's right, a wizard. He's going to Hogwarts (and has been for five years) and he's probably going to dump me because I'm obviously not a witch or a wizard. Poo-poo on me. That's right, I suppose, me, wallowing in self-pity during a letter written, supposedly, to no one. Well, El, I hope you're feeling better than I am right now. And I hope we get that face-to-face meeting sometime. Celia September 17th, 1998 The girl gave a twitch as her mother read the next, second, letter. Her eyelids fluttered involuntarily at the end of the short letter, and her mother broke off on the last sentence. "Sometime," she promised, before kissing her daughter on the head and leaving. September 18th, 1998 Dear Elody, Sorry for that last letter, I was feeling a bit...upset. Well, you should be pleased to know that Teddy (my boyfriend) didn't dump me. Not yet, at least. However...I did find him, once, sitting with a pretty blond girl, and I think he's got a new girlfriend. He hasn't said anything yet, at least, but my sister's sent him an owl inquiry. Wonder what'll happen, huh? If he hasn't dumped me already, he sure will after he received Ava's letter. Ava always can get her point across. Wow, I haven't even explained anything about me or my life, have I? You're just blindly receiving letters about some unknown girl (or am I a girl?) who talks to you in first person. I'm a horrible person, El, I'll start off with that. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I've had six boyfriends in the past two years, the latest of which is Teddy. He's probably not going to be the last, however. Of course, it's not me that dumps them. They practically dump themselves, the rotten cheaters. But enough about them, let's talk about me. Or, rather, let me talk about myself. I am fifteen years old and live in London with my mum, sister, and two dogs. My mum has the blondest hair and vivid green eyes, and her name is Dianne Merrickson. My dad left us - the three of us - when I was only two months old, and Ava, my sister, was six. My dad, on the other hand, had dark russet-y hair and blue eyes, and a long, curly beard. His name was Chane Trantean, but my mum didn't keep his last name after he left us. They've never gotten a divorce, you know. Ava is the opposite of me, she has dark, curly black hair and gold eyes that sparkle even when she's upset or unhappy. She's the brightest girl I know, and she loves everything involved with the arts - reading, writing, drawing, painting, sports and things. She's just...the opposite of me. My two dogs - Nyxie and Sheyanne, are cute little dogs with pointy ears and soft noses. They're both girls, and Nyxie loves to steal my clothes. Anyhow, onto me, not my family. I have red hair and green eyes, and am quite plain if I do say so myself. As you know, I am fifteen, and a horrible person. If you knew me, really knew me, you would hate me. Hate me too much to be friends with me. Hate me enough that you wished you didn't know me. So I guess it's better if you don't know me. Time is wasting. I hope to talk to you soon, El. Celia September 21st, 1998 The girl's dim eyes flashed up to her mother's. "Mum?" she asked blankly, and her mother was instantly at her side, her hand enclosing her daughter's. "Yes, dear?" "C-C-a-a-ca-c--" She broke off into a stutter, unable to talk anymore. Her mother returned to her seat at the window, her eyes betraying her disappointment. Her daughter's eyes closed, gently, and she looked quite peaceful as she slept. September 23rd, 1998 Dear Elody-- This one's going to be short, because I've got somewhere to go. But I have good news. Teddy hasn't dumped me! Yay me! Haha, no, just kidding. Most of the above was false except for that bit about not much time. Bad news. Teddy did dump me. That git! -Celia Category:Fan Fictions Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfictions